Un Cambio
by vi de uzumaki
Summary: Bueno,Ya me harte de que siempre sean SasukexOc,NarutoxOc o algo asi. Y que Cornos paso con los otros! Esta Loca Autora Relatara una Historia diferente,Y nuestro Ninja Sai,sera el personaje Principal...Dedicado a Este Personaje Misterioso que Me llamo la atencion y para mi,En Naruto no existe la chica "perfecta" para este personaje,asi que cree una...


~En otra Dimensión~

Y aun se preguntaba...Como carajos había llegado allí?!. Hace un rato estaba viajando en colectivo hacia su adorada casa en donde le esperaba su preciado anime en donde estaría comoda,calentita y de seguro comiendo una barra de chocolate...pero no...Estaba corriendo para salvarse de una manada de Lobos hambrientos...ya estaba atardeciendo y cómo fue que termino corriendo por su corta vida de 16 años?.

Caminaba tranquilamente por una acera, una chica ,con rodete alto, un flequillo largo que pasaba de derecha a izquierda, tapando un poco su ojo izquierdo, de altura 1,72,edad de 16 años recién cumplidos,pelo castaño oscuro, tez media, ojos color marron,cuerpo bien formado conformado por largas piernas bronceadas y torneadas, caderas grandes, cintura normal, pechos algo grandes, los cuales no se notaban en su holgado vestido de tiras, hasta medio muslos amarillo con flores rojas, azules y blancas, debajo traía un short de jean hasta unos centímetros mas arriba del muslo, llevaba zapatillas negras marca Vans®, traía dos armas blancas a sus costados, eran espadas, una con un mango negro decorado con líneas blancas y el otro mango, inverso al anterior, por último, en su espalda llevaba una mochila negra de igual marca que su calzado...

Y ustedes se preguntaran: Que rayos hace una chica con dos espadas o mejor dicho Katanas?. Pues, la respuesta es simple, ella es espadachín.

Su Amor a las espadas empezó desde pequeña, cuando vio a uno de sus personajes Favoritos empuñar una de esas peligrosas armas, en Dragón Ball Z, Trunks,el Hijo de Vegeta, el príncipe de los Sayayines y Bulma Briefs,una de las mujeres más inteligentes del Mundo Dragón Ball. También por ver A Ichigo de Bleach y otros tantos animes.  
Cuando descubrió One Piece,a los 12 años, y se enamoro algo de Roronoa Zoro,les insistió tanto a sus padres, mejor dicho a su madre, que terminaron

Aceptando...Claro, el Padre de ella era otro fanático de las Katanas,tenia una colección de ella, también poseía armas ninja, como Kunais,Shurikens y Agujas de gran tamaño.  
Y después de obsesionarse un poco con los ninjas, Descubrió Naruto y Naruto Shippuden.  
La pequeña castaña, empezó a los días a entrenar y hasta ahora ya van casi 4 años.  
Otra pregunta que debe andar por su mente es...Quien es ella?.

Su nombre es Violeta Renne,el segundo nombre es Frances,se pronuncia "Rine",pero se escribe como esta allá arriba. Su apellido es algo raro: Mastrominu.  
Es una Loca obsesionada con algunos animes, adicta al chocolate y las

Golosinas,curiosa,no se enoja con facilidad, aunque le hayan hecho una broma pesada, es algo solitaria, solo tienes dos amigas en la escuela, pero ahora estaban en vacaciones de verano. Es un poco sumisa, odia llorar, ama reír y hacer reír. Es algo bruta a veces, pero lo hace sin querer.

No se considera bonita, le gusta hacer cosas de chicos,cantar,dibujar cosas locas, el Futbol, el Rugby, Y deportes duros. Suele ser simpática y se fía de casi todo mundo, el cual a veces la decepciona, y/o traiciona, pero es tan despistada que no le da importancia.  
Tampoco le gusta que los más grandes se aprovechen de los más pequeños, trata de hacer justicia, en ocasiones se contradice ella misma.

Tiene defectos como todo el mundo.

Miro el cielo, se estaba nublando y ya amenazaba con llover. Esto la molesto, no traía algo con que cubrirse no se quería mojar...al menos no ahora.  
Corrió hasta la parada del micro, justo venia el bus blanco con un cartel electrónico de letras verdes, el cual iba a su Barrio(poblacion,Vecindad,etc),venia algo vacio, sólo había una señora con su bebe, una parejita joven abrazándose un chico de su edad

Que la observo discretamente.

-Ey,Violeta,como estas?.-saludo con una sonrisa el chofer, de unos 30 años, pelinegro corte corto, ojos verdes y tez blanca, que vestía de camisa, corbata negra y pantalón elegante.  
-Eyyy...Hola Diego, Cómo estás?.-le pregunto sonriendo levemente.

-Bien, laburando.-dijo risueño para arrancar el vehículo.

-Me alegro, Dieguito.-dijo entregándole el dinero correspondido, mientras él le daba una boletita.  
-Gracias...Y que tal tu hijito?.-

-Esta bien, de seguro esta roncando ese chiquito.-Bromeo el hombre.

Diego era un amigo muy amigo del padre de la chica, para ella era como su tio,el era

Algo infantil, pero serio cuando debía con su "Sobrina" era cariñoso y la trataba como

A una niña pequeña.

-Amo a tu hijo, es tan bonito...parece un bebe de juguete...Aww...-comento riendo.

-Tan Lindo como su padre.-agrego Diego agrandándose.

-En verdad, como su madre.-lo contradijo algo serio, conteniendo una carcajada.

Un estruendoso y ruidoso rayo se escucho, lo que hizo sobresaltar a todos.

-Truenos de Mierda.-puteo la chica tranquilizándose.

-Es un trueno, no te asus...-Diego se interrumpio,ya que un rayo había caído cerca de

El bus.

-Bue-bueno...los truenos no caen en un mismo lugar, Cierto?.-pregunto la

Castaña, escuchando que otro caía cerca.

-Creo que no...-

-Diego cuidado!.-advirtió la pequeña con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando a la calle.

-Que?!.-  
En la calle se había echo un Hoyo oscuro, de dos metros de ancho y parecía que era un pozo ciego.

Accidentalmente, Diego abrió la puerta delantera del bus y maniobro esquivando la abertura negra.

Violeta al no estar agarrada en nada,cayo por la puerta hacia el pozo, que se cerro instantáneamente...

-Auu...Mi pobre cabecita.-se quejo sobándose el lugar nombrado.-mmm...que raro, estoy...en un bosque?.-se dijo a si misma mirando a su alrededor.-...Eh?...-se escucho un maullido debajo de su mochila que estaba a unos metros de ella.  
La chica se acerco rápidamente y levanto la mochila encontrándose con un gatito

Blanco de ojos azules muy bonito.

-Aww...que lendo.-dijo tomándolo en brazos y acariciándolo. El gatito se dejo y

Empezó a ronronear, recibiendo las caricias de la castaña.

Los gatos, los animales preferidos de aquella espadachina.

-Como será tu nombre?.-le pregunto a la bola de pelos, que echo la cabeza a un lado.-

Claro, los gatos no hablan...-se dijo a sí misma.

-No tengo Nombre. Respondió el gatito haciendo que la chica se asustara.

-H-hablaste.-dijo con voz entrecortada, alejando al gato.

-Claro...y como es el tuyo?.-pregunto el gatito con su vocecita dulce, como la de un nene chiquito.

-El mío Es Violeta. Respondió aun asustada.

-Me pondrías un nombre?.-el gatito le pidió con amabilidad.

-No soy buena para los nombres...pero se me va a ocurrir algo...y...en donde

Estamos?.-agarrando confianza pregunto.

-Creo que en medio de un bosque. Respondió mirándola fijamente.

-Ehh...si...un bosque, pero en que parte de la ciudad?.-dijo con una gotita en la sien.

-Pues, en el bosque de Konoha y el Desierto, en el país del Fuego...-el ojiazul peludo

Respondió.  
Ella se quedo pensativa, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Estaba

Desconcertada,perdida,confundida...  
Eso quería decir que...ESTABA EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO! Que alegría! Tanto fics que había leido!tantas historias que había escrito! Al fin! Su sueño se había hecho realidad!.  
-Alguien me pellizque!.-exclamo feliz, a lo que el gatito le clavo las uñas.-Ay! Gato de...!.-exclamo quejándose y conteniendo la última palabra.-Era una expresión!-le

Explico sobándose donde le había clavado las garras.

-Pero tu dijiste que...oye...de donde eres? Tu acento es muy distinto.-murmuro el gato.

-Soy de Argentina, por eso mi acento.-respondio calmada.

-Argentina?-se pregunto el felino.

-Es un País...el cual está en Sudamérica...pero si dijiste que estamos cerca de

Konoha, aca eso no existe...-

El gato la miro sin entender, dé que estaba hablando aquella chica?

-Te gusta el nombre Bigotes?-le pregunto de golpe mirando a algún punto de el

Bosque.  
-Suena divertido, me gusta...-

-Entonces te vas a llamar Bigotes y de segundo nombre...nos fijamos.-

-Bigotes...-susurro alegre el nombrado.

-Y que haces por acá?-le pregunto tomando su mochila y colgándose de la espalda.

Bigotes bajo las orejitas y se entristeció.

-Mi mami me dejo.-respondio con hilo de voz. La chica lo miro asombrada, Incluso las

Gatas podían ser tan desalmadas? Ella se encargaría de ese lindo animalito. Guardo

Silencio, lo acaricio y cambio de tema.

-Para adonde crees que hay que ir?-le pregunto sonriendo dulcemente.

-Yo digo que...para...-la bola de pelos blanca miro para todo lado.-para allá.-

Señalando unos arbustos, con una de sus patitas al sur.

-Bien, vamos.-dijo para tomar rumbo el lugar señalado, con el animal en brazos.

Comenzaron a caminar a paso normal, tranquilos, escuchando el canto rítmico de lo

Pajaros, viendo algunas mariposas volar, y quedando la chica impresionada por el bello

Paisaje de aquel mundo.

Luego de caminar mucho, la castaña decidió parar a descansar unos minutos, y fijarse que traía en su mochila, ya que ni siquiera sabía que había ahí adentro.  
La abrió encontrándose con su netbook Negra, en una de las bolsas de la mochila, en otra se encontró con dos prendas de ropa, un perfume lleno,desodorante,un cepillo para el pelo, una cartuchera llena de halajas,como anillos, aretes colgantes, maquillaje y collares.  
Bien, era hora de seguir, guardó lo que había sacado, se levanto para ponerse su mochila, agarro nuevamente el gato en brazos y retomo camino.

Pero lo que no sabían era que un lobo los asechaba, seguido por otros cuantos.

-Violeta, tengo que ir al baño.-dijo el gatito al avergonzado.

-Si, dale, yo te espero.-la castaña lo dejo en el suelo.

-Bien.-el gatito fue atrás de unos arbustos.

Unos segundos después la chica escucho unos gruñidos detrás de ella, se giro lentamente sin mostrar miedo, ya que los animales lo perciben, encontrandose con 5 lobos marrones, de ojos negros, mostrando los dientes y cayéndole saliva por todos lados, a unos metros de ella.

Ella empezó a Jadear del miedo, se empezó a alejar lentamente, a lo que los fieros animales se le acercaban cautelosos.

-Ay, Mierda...-susurro para luego empezar a correr todo lo que le daban las piernas, a

Lo que los lobos la siguieron gruñendo y soltando rugidos.

Y ahí volvemos al principio, ella corriendo para salvarse la vida, perseguida por esos

Animales feroces.

-"Que hago?-pensaba sin parar de correr.-"No me quiero morir tan joven, todavia no se qué va a pasar, si Madara llega a hacer su Plan, lo que espero que NO se cumpla, y que como en todo cuento, Los Buenos Ganaran O si Luffy se convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas o si algún día termino algún escrito". Pensó aterrada.

-Violeta-chan, aquí!-exclamo la bolita de pelos desde arriba de una rama algo alta.

-Espero que haber ido a Gimnasia artística me ayude en esto...-susurro para sí misma.  
La chica corrió lo que más pudo, se impulso como pudo,agachandose y saltando, quedando colgada, dando una vuelta para quedar de pie en una rama, en una pose de brazos arriba, quedando con los pies cruzado, como una profesional.

-Gracias Bigotes.-agradecio tomándolo en brazos y acariciándolo.

-De Nada...Eres hábil.-la halago.

-Gracias, la Gimnasia artística que practicaba cuando era chiquitita sirvió de algo.-

Conto.  
-Ya podemos bajar.-dijo el felino olfateando el aire.

-Bien.-dijo sentándose en la rama y aferrando al animal a su cuerpo.-cuudado abajo!.-grito mientras se tiraba de la rama.-Ahhhhhh!.-

Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que un chico pelinegro, de tez blanca vestido con un pantalón hasta los tobillos, una remera corta que dejaba ver su vientre con una manga larga y otra corta, unas sandalia ninja tipo bota abiertas en los dedos y guantes negros pasaba por allí.

Sus ojos eran negros e inexpresivos como su rostro, en la frente llevaba una badana de la aldea de Konoha. Al escuchar el grito de la chica, se volteo a todas partes y al final para arriba.

Muy Tarde, la chica se cayó encima del chico,antes,soltando al gato sin darse cuenta, para no aplastarlo. Se quedaron en una posición algo comprometedora, el boca arriba,ella encima de el, su pecho a centímetros de la cara del pelinegro, mientras que

El tenia sus manos en el estomago de la chica.

-Au...-se quejo la castaña apretando los ojos.

El ojinegro no tenia expresión en su cara, pero por dentro sentía un calor.. Serian

Nervios?.  
La espadachina abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba encima de algo muy

Cómodo...BIGOTES! Lo estaba aplastando!.

-BIGOTES!.-Exclamo para salirse de encima rápidamente y dándose cuenta de que alguien estaba abajo de ella.-Ay Dios! estás bien? Te lastime?.-pregunto alterada y

Preocupada ayudando a que el Kononihano(? se levantara.

-Pues si.-dijo sonriendo con Falsedad...


End file.
